Many data communication protocols that are still in use today, such as the SMB (Server Message Block) protocol, were developed at a time when computing resources were very different, e.g., network bandwidth was typically limited and memory was very precious. As a result, when used in contemporary networks, such protocols may limit overall performance. For example, because of having been designed when memory was limited, small buffer sizes are used, requiring more round trips to communicate large amounts of data.
Moreover, the existing SMB protocol has other limitations that have become apparent over time. For example, the existing SMB protocol is susceptible to denial of service attacks; the design of the protocol makes it difficult to fight these attacks. Likewise, the method for ensuring packet security is cumbersome. Also, there is no current mechanism for performing quality of service-like operations, in that a trusted client, for example, obtains the same server resources as an untrusted client. In sum, while still a frequently-used and valuable protocol, existing SMB versions are less than ideal when used with contemporary network resources.